


All that I need

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Lee Jeno, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, best boyfriend lee jeno, double degree genius park jisung, jensung, nosung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: Jisung is a very emotional person and while Jeno was surprised at first at how easily he cries, happy or sad, he’s learnt that the best thing to do is to hold Jisung’s hand through it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	All that I need

**Author's Note:**

> nosung:  
> me: what am i gonna do? say no?
> 
> This is just a short drabble-ish so please forgive any mistakes

In retrospect, Jeno should have expected it. Jisung rarely comes to watch him practice because he gets bored ten minutes in. That and the way he walked across the track to the stands with tensed shoulders and expression void of his signature gummy smile should have been flaring signs to Jeno that something was up.

But Jeno doesn’t register these things in his head just yet, he simply sits together with Jisung at the stands waiting for his practice to start. They talk like how they usually do and at one point Jeno teases Jisung if the reason he’d come today was because he’d miss him too much. It’s only then Jeno realises that something truly is wrong when Jisung doesn’t hit his shoulder in retaliation or hide his face of embarrassment. His replies too are curt, nothing like how his responses usually are.

Jeno lets a few beats of silence pass between them. He quietly watches Jisung who’s looking down at his shoes, unaware that Jeno had stopped talking. Now that Jeno is looking carefully, he sees how Jisung looks conflicted and tired, more tired than he’s looked the past week - which is saying something because Jeno knows for a fact that Jisung had only an average of four hours of sleep a day.

It makes Jeno feel like a big time idiot. Jisung had come to the field just to find him even though he dislikes it here. Everything finally clicks into place and he now understands. Jisung _needs_ him but doesn’t know how to bring it up. Jeno should have realised way earlier. He deserves the title of the dumbest boyfriend of the year.

Jeno sidles closer, eliminating the little space between them. He tucks Jisung’s hair bit by bit behind his ear and senses Jisung easing slightly at his touch. He takes it as a good sign, comes in and rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung pretends to let his shoulder drop. “Your head is so heavy. Do you keep stones in there? It would explain a lot actually."

Jisung teasing him is another plus. Jeno snuggles closer and grins unashamedly at his blatant desire for attention and affection.

Jisung shakes his head but doesn’t do anything to shove Jeno’s head away. “And no one believes me when I say that you act this way whenever it’s just us two.”

“Boyfriend privileges only,” Jeno states proudly.

Jisung rolls his eyes.

Jeno turns his head and blows into Jisung’s ear playfully, knowing how ticklish Jisung gets. Jisung squirms and laughs when Jeno continues at it. Only when it seems like Jisung is in a more relaxed state, Jeno kisses his cheek tenderly and asks, “Do you trust me?”

Jisung turns to glance down at Jeno, who’s head is still on his shoulder. “What?”

Jeno looks up to meet his gaze. “You know you can tell me anything. And right now I can tell you’re not okay.” Jeno sees the shift in Jisung’s eyes, hesitance accompanied with a spark of regret. Jeno gives him an encouraging smile, one that conveys understanding and patience. “Talk to me,” Jeno persuades gently.

Jisung contemplates for a while. Then he takes in a breath and holds it and releases it in an huge exhale. “I yelled at Chenle earlier.” Jisung avoids looking at him. It must have taken Jisung a lot of courage and determination to finally voice it out. Jeno is proud of him, but he worries at the same time because he hears the guilt and regret in Jisung’s voice.

“I yelled at him, like really badly, and then we started yelling at each other and I just- I said some nasty things and I walked out. Like an asshole.”

Jeno listens quietly. This might be the first time in a long while he’s heard of a real fight between Chenle and Jisung. Not just the usual bicker over who decides where to eat for lunch or who stays awake in lecture and who gets to sleep. They’ve fought before but its so uncommon that people think they just never fight at all.

Jeno understands why Jisung is so upset. Jisung _loves_ Chenle, no matter how much he denies it. Fighting and yelling at anyone, especially his best friend is a rarity for him and he never wants it to happen.

Jeno hums. “Why did you guys fight?”

“I don’t know. He was teasing me as usual but I guess the exhaustion and stress just- I don’t know- I wasn’t thinking. I lashed out at him before I even realised,” Jisung explains dreadfully. “I told him- I said- no- I _shouted_ at him. I shouted at him to piss off and that he was the worse person to have as a friend. Which was a dick move. It hurt him but I was too angry to care. He shouted back, and then I shouted back and-”

Jisung’s voice wobbles and he drops his head into his hands. “I’m horrible. _So, so, so horrible._ ”

“Sung,” Jeno says softly, perching his chin over Jisung’s shoulder. His hands rub up and down Jisung’s arms to comfort him. He feels Jisung slacken, slumping back against his chest. He brings his arms round, interlacing them in front of Jisung’s stomach such that he’s hugging him from the back. “Hey, its okay. I think Chenle would understand once he calms down. Like how you’re regretting it now, Chenle probably is as well.”

“That shouldn’t validate me for acting like an asshole,” Jisung mumbles. “If I could just cope with everything better-”

Jisung has a very delicate heart, a conclusion Jeno had come up on his own from all the little things he’d observe about Jisung. Jisung is a very emotional person and while Jeno was surprised at first at how easily he cries, happy or sad, he’s learnt that the best thing to do is to hold Jisung’s hand through it.

Jisung isn’t crying but Jeno can tell that he’s close. He’s trying to hold himself back. Jeno doesn’t have to search for Jisung’s hands because they come to find his out of instinct. He lets their fingers lace naturally. Jeno’s glad Jisung isn’t pushing him away in times like this. That’s the least he wants Jisung to do.

“Sometimes everything gets too hard and I wonder if I should just give one up.”

Jeno doesn’t take a double degree programme like Jisung does because he doesn’t have the brains for it. But if he’s already struggling with just one, he’s pretty sure taking two isn’t a walk in the park either. As hard as it probably is for Jisung, it saddens Jeno that Jisung is thinking of giving one up. He knows how much Jisung likes both of his majors.

The truth is, Jeno knows for a fact that Jisung isn’t doing _that_ horribly for both of his majors. Jisung simply sets high standards for himself. And not being able to meet them makes him upset. But Jisung is only human and sometimes he needs a little reminder.

“You’re doing well, Sung,” Jeno says gentle, careful. “You don’t have to rush through everything to achieve the things you want. No one’s rushing you. Do it slowly, one step at a time and you’ll still get there.”

“I just want to do _better_.” Jisung says, frustrated. Jeno thumbs Jisung’s hand and tucks his head down, kissing Jisung’s shoulder delicately. He wishes he could do more than reassure Jisung but it’s not something that can be solved even if he offers help. It’s something Jisung has to overcome on his own. Jisung is doing _fine,_ he needs to learn to be kinder to himself.

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Jeno tells him. “You don’t deserve that. And the people around you don’t deserve to suffer because you’re unhappy with yourself.”

Jisung closes his eyes and lets the words sink in. “You’re right,” he sighs. “I owe Chenle an apology.”

“You do but I think he might have already forgiven you.”

That’s just how Chenle and Jisung work. They hate spending energy on hating and anger and everything else unnecessary. Although the things they invest their energy into are pretty questionable sometimes.

“I hope so.” Jeno feels Jisung take in a deep inhale. “I wish I was like you. Always so rational. You’re always collected no matter how tough things are.” Jisung sounds so down and dejected, Jeno’s heart crumbles. “Why can’t I be like that? None of this would have happened if I had just-”

“Hey,” Jeno disentangles himself from Jisung and twists Jisung’s shoulder so that Jisung faces him. He sees tears welling up in Jisung’s eyes. His heart gets heavy. “Hey,” he tries again softer, hands searching for Jisung’s once more. Jisung holds on tightly and takes in deep breaths to calm himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m always getting emotional-”

“Don’t apologise,” Jeno firmly interjects. “Sung, don't apologise,” he repeats, eyes locking onto Jisung’s. Jisung nods meekly. “People deal with problems differently and this is just how I deal with mine. You don’t have to be like me.”

Jisung sniffs and a tear rolls down his cheek. He half whines, half groans at the onset of tears, obviously frustrated at himself for crying over this. Jeno laughs at the sight of it, running his thumb across Jisung’s cheek to wipe it away. “You're doing fine okay? I see you. Sung, listen, I see you. I see how hard you’re working and I see how happy it makes you. Don't,” Jeno breathes in, sees tears welling up in Jisung’s eyes again. “Don't give up okay? Don’t even think about it. I’m rooting for you always.”

Jisung throws his arms around Jeno and he bawls his eyes out into Jeno’s shoulder. He sobs hard and Jeno can’t help let out a laugh, out of fondness, as he rubs up and down Jisung’s back till Jisung feels better.

When Jisung regains composure, he doesn’t let go of Jeno still, breathes steadily and stays with his forehead resting on Jeno’s shoulder, arms looped around Jeno’s neck.

“I’m sorry I burst into tears all the time,” he mumbles. Jeno gets it, Jisung is embarrassed that he’s seen him cry too many times, all because of different reasons. But Jeno is proud to say that he has become acquainted with it and has learnt to love it as who Jisung is. Sometimes he teases Jisung about how emotional he gets, but at the end of the day, he finds it cute more than anything.

“Don’t apologise for that, remember? Just don’t let it eat you up inside.” Jeno strokes through his hair. “Just like today, find me and talk to me if you ever start doubting yourself. Promise me?” 

“I promise,” Jisung says into the crook of his neck.

Down at the field, there’s a lot of movement going on. The coach and captain are setting up cones and the rest of the team will likely arrive in a few minutes.

“Practice is starting,” Jisung states. Jeno has to go soon unless he wants the captain to use his head as the soccer ball.

“Are you staying?”

Jisung finally lets him go and Jeno drinks in his expression. Puffy swollen eyes, red nose. He laughs and squishes Jisung’s cheeks.

“I’ll stay,” Jisung says, muffled. Jeno only lets go of his cheeks when Jisung scrunches his face in protest. He sighs. “I’ll think about what to say to Chenle and meet him tomorrow. If he wants to that is.”

“He will, don’t worry.” Jeno tells him. “If you’re staying then I’ll keep a lookout for you.” He always does when he’s on the field and it’s one of those rare times Jisung comes to watch him. “If there’s anything, just signal to me and-”

Jisung shakes his head, gives a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine.” He palms Jeno’s cheek, tenderly, affectionately. He leans forward and kisses his cheek softly. “Thank you,” he whispers and he leaves a kiss there once more. Jeno’s heart melts just like that. “Now go.”

Jeno probably should or else he’ll have to run rounds for being late, in addition to losing his head. He stands to leave but he decides that running a few rounds wouldn’t hurt as much as seeing Jisung down, so he leans down and steals a kiss from Jisung’s lips. A smile blooms onto Jisung’s face and it heartens him to see Jisung feeling much better.

Jeno moves up to kiss his forehead. Jisung grips the hem of Jeno’s jersey and buries his head into Jeno’s stomach. Jeno kisses his hair. “Don’t worry too much, alright? It’ll be fine.”

Jisung hums.

“I cant believe,” a scoff comes from the side, “that Lee Jeno can be this _soft_.”

They both turn to the side to find Donghyuck and Jaemin with arms crossed, watching them. They’ve probably come to drag Jeno down to the field before the captain really gets mad at him for being late again.

“The extreme difference in affection that he shows us is slightly hurtful, I’m not going to lie.” Jaemin remarks with mock jealousy. “Jisung gets everything.”

Jeno groans. “Shut up, both of you.”

Jisung stifles a laugh. Jeno looks down at him and smiles when he sees Jisung’s smile. He ruffles his hair.

“Lee Jeno-”

“I’m coming!” Jeno bites out, glaring at Donghyuck. “I’m coming.”

In a voice loud enough for only Jisung to hear, Jeno says, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Jisung nods.

Jeno turns to leave just as Donghyuck calls his name again and launches into a series of nags. Jeno jogs towards them and throws his arms round their shoulders to usher them to start walking towards the field. Donghyuck unfortunately doesn’t stop nagging.

“ _Please_ , stop yapping,” Jeno begs.

“Maybe if you stopped sucking face and had already- oww! Rude! Jaemin, back me up!”

Jaemin grunts. “Sorry Hyuck but I think it is better if you-”

A whistle sounds. “Three of you! Eight rounds round the field after practice!”

Jeno receives a series of angry smacks to his body and the only positive thing he can think of is that at least he’s not being punished alone. Also when he turns back to the stands, Jisung is smiling at him so he guesses today’s practice won’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally have free time and I might start writing again! (or not, can't promise anything;;;). This fic/drabble was totally unplanned but hope you enjoyed this small contribution to the nosung tag >< Also I made twitter and I'm very very new there (all i do is talk alone). Hmu at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hapatakup) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/subaks) if you want!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
